


Fog on my Mirror

by Origingirl



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Because of Reasons, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origingirl/pseuds/Origingirl
Summary: Since the first dream, Viren could not for the life of him remove the sight of the cosmic elf from his mind. And it is the furthest thing from optimal to discuss professional matters with an archmage while trying to resist picturing him without his attire.Of course, being on the planet for centuries, Aaravos is keen on picking up the smallest ounce of body language. And Viren is too embarrassed to ask what those curious looks the elf gives him are about.





	Fog on my Mirror

It started they way it always did for the past month - in a dark, extravagant room lined with silken tapestries and gold ornamentation. The moon outside shown only the slightest bit of light, creating a mild silhouette of the figure in front of him.

The silhouette served to make the stars dotted across his skin shine brighter, twinkling ever so slightly in various areas. 

There is also rain outside.

It was a gentle pitter patter that’s calming, soothing.

Although it couldn't completely soothe the passionate golden fire of the startouch elf's gaze, striking a match and alighting all kinds of feelings within Viren. 

He was sitting on the plush bedding of the room this time, Aaravos towering over him even more because of it. As if the elf wasn't already tall enough…

Viren wanted to protest, or so he though. He knew deep down that yes, Aaravos is probably a dangerous figure that he shouldn't play around with and yes, there exists the probability he sews magic into his very words - entrancing all with that deep, rich baritone.

But gods save him, all he could do was sit there silently and watch. Watch the way the elf's skin twinkled in the night. Watch how Aaravos gilded weightlessly over to Viren, only stopping directly in front of him before leaning down - that all knowing devilish smirk accentuating his features as always.

“I suppose asking if anyone has ever taught you it's rude to stare would be for naught.” Aaravos said, moving a hand up to ghost his thumb over Viren's cheek. A deep chuckle dominated from him directly after, his eyes somehow becoming hotter - almost as hot as a smelter - despite his icy touch. “However, I certainly cannot blame you.”

Viren swallowed stiffly, his mouth becoming dry.

He knew exactly what that gaze meant. He’s seen it a dozen times in their encounters.

“It would be unfair to blame _me_ if you’re the one that’s breathtaking.” Viren said, somehow managing to find words and not caring if they were less than eloquent at this moment.

The elf laughed this time, deep and heartfelt. “Breathtaking, am I?”

“Very.”

“Well then.” Aaravos said, moving once more to gracefully slide onto Viren’s lap. He rested his face in the crook of the human man’s neck and grazed the area with his lips gently. “Let’s hope you’re still capable of breathing after this. It would be such a pity if not.”

The barely there touch alone was enough for Viren to feel uncomfortably restricted in his pants, but for the love of the cosmos, anytime Aaravos so much as opened his mouth to speak Viren was enchanted. He could listen to the elf all day and all night.

Timid hands reached up to lightly run through the soft strands of Aaravos’s gorgeous stark white hair, which elicited a deep and relaxed sigh from him.

“You really haven’t done this in a while, have you?” Aaravos remarked, continuing his faint sweeping of lips over Viren’s neck, placing the occasional ethereal kiss against the skin that sent Viren worlds beyond his own.

Viren’s not sure he could be mad at the implication if he wanted to with all the attention he is receiving.

“What makes you say that?” he settled for instead.

While Aaravos was not wrong, he still wished to know what made him seem so inexperienced to the elf.

Aaravos emitted an amused chuckle before treacherously beginning to grind against Viren in a leisurely manner.

“Well, for one, I’m surprised you haven’t moved to disrobe yet, or moved to disrobe me.” He said, and then ground down particularly hard once before returning to the slow pace that was driving Viren mad. “Or kissed me as if to devour me.”

On that last remark from Aaravos, Viren heard a faint, breathy moan next to his ear. So, he was just as eager. That made Viren feel a little better. Hopefully he doesn’t come off as too _easy_.

It was interesting how the scenario was playing out this time around.

Normally, it _was_ a rough, passionate exchange that ended too quickly for Viren’s tastes. Whenever he saw the elf behind the mirror in all his stary glory, Viren wanted nothing more to reach out and touch that gleaming skin. He wanted to study it - trace and map out the constellations this elf harbored within his very being.

Yes. It was going much slower this time. And although Viren may be eager, he has learned patience from a very young age. Patience was a virtue any advisor of a king needed to have. So, he’ll be patient with this moment to take the time to fully examine this marvelous being sitting in his lap.

Viren gently pushed on Aaravos’s chest, signaling for the elf to move back. He did, but only to where their faces were mere inches apart.

“Yes?” Aaravos questioned, his voice sounding even more rich and sultry than before, his eyes smoldering hot with hunger - all directed at the man in front of him. _That_ was almost enough for Viren to say to hell with patience and just ravage the elf like Aaravos had suggested. 

Almost enough.

Swallowing dryly once more, Viren asserted his posture. “I do not wish to come off as rude. I only want to get a better look at you. At your… your stars.” He said, refusing to call the bright speks that adorned the elf’s skin ‘freckles’. The word seemed like an insult to the magnificent glimmering marks. Especially the large one at his chest’s center.

“Ah.” Aaravos smiled. But this smile was not the same as the one Viren’s seen countless times before. It could almost pass off as genuine. “You’re curious. I should have expected.” the elf moved back further to allow some breathing room between the two while still nestled close atop Viren’s thighs. He made a semi-wide open gesture with his arms. “Explore to your heart's desire.”

Viren didn’t need to be told twice.

He began with the hands and arms, as they were the lightest parts of Aaravos’s deep indigo skin tone. Viren sought out a few veins here and there and traced them up from the arms to the shoulder fronts.

Viren chanced a glance at the elf. Rather than watching Viren’s every move as viren had expected him to, the elf’s eyes were closed and his head was tilted upward slightly. Good. At least this “examination” didn’t have to be awkward. Viren was thankful Aaravos was deriving some form of pleasure from it. Not that he wouldn’t since he offered in the first place.

The chest came after. Viren took a special amount of time observing Aaravos’s center mark. Questions flooded the man’s mind. Is this a symbol for an actual star out there somewhere in the vast heavens? Did each startouch elf have this? Or perhaps the center markings were different per each individual startouch elf.

“Mmmm.” Viren heard Aaravos hum in delight. “That’s nice.” the elf remarked.

Viren became emboldened by the statement knowing for sure that Aaravos is indeed enjoying this newer, slower activity of touch.

He slid his hands from his chest to his stomach, dexterously tracing one small star cluster to another, creating shapes and insignificant symbols.

 _‘By the gods.’_ Viren thought, feeling his face heat up even more when his fingers outlined the sharp contours of the elf’s abdominal muscles. His movements faltered because of this and Aaravos did not fail to notice, much to Viren’s dismay.

He huffed a small laugh, tilting his head back a little more. “Like what you feel, do you?”

“I’ve… I made that clear before.” Viren mustered, resuming his smooth tracing. He then slid his hands up from the elf’s stomach all the way to the base of his neck. 

The way Aaravos was tilting his head allowed Viren to see a small cluster of star speks covering the skin on top of his adams apple. He has not yet seen these star marks before, as Aaravos usually keeps his head level. Viren took to tracing them gently right away.

The skin of Aaravos’s neck felt incredibly delicate, and when Viren heard yet another small moan radiate from the elf’s vocal chords, Viren assumed his guess was correct. Oh, now that opened up new possibilities. He wondered what sounds he could draw from Aaravos should he elect to lightly suck on that skin. Maybe it was an erogenous zone.

As if the elf knew exactly what he was thinking, Aaravos tilted his head back forward with his devious smile in place again. 

Viren drew his hands away from the elf’s neck, but not completely away from his body, leaving them to hover in the air. Aaravos quirked a brow, nonverbally asking what Viren is going to do next.

Aaravos did say he was free to roam, so Viren cupped both sides of the elf’s face to trace over the only remaining star marks - the ones adorning his cheeks. A mildly shocked expression appeared on Aaravos, but was just as quickly replaced with a relaxed look. He closed his eyes once more, relishing in the contact.

This was an interesting moment in particular.

Viren didn’t know why, but there was something completely different implied when touching the face like this as opposed to touching a part of the body. It felt just as intimae, but not in the same instance. More vulnerability is at play, Viren thought to himself, when touching the face. It is the only thing standing between the world and your brain - your sense of self… all you are. Your face _is_ who you are, in a way. The _real_ you. 

Self doubt suddenly clouded Viren’s thoughts, sobering him up from the lust-hazy situation he found himself in only moments ago. Viren’s thumb dared to wander down and caress Aaravos’s bottom lip.

The elf’s eyes snapped open at this, that expression of mild surprise plastered onto his features once again.

Stupid. God. Why was he so stupid. 

He may as well go down in history as the world's most effective moment-ruiner on account of his own self-loathing. 

Again, as if magically sensing Viren’s state of mind, Aaravos moved his hand up to repeat the same motion. Viren could only stare, hoping, praying to whatever higher power exists out there that Aaravos has all the answers.

“Curiosity satisfied?” the elf asked, his tone ever mischievous.

It took Viren a moment to collect himself. “Yes.” He then replied.

Aaravos’s smile widened before moving to speak quietly in his ear. “Because you do realize that’s only _half_ of the stars covering my skin.” 

Before Viren could retaliate, Aaravos shoved him backwards on the bed with a forceful kiss that was half lip and half bite. 

“How about you ‘examine’ it as well?” He breathed against pale lips, beginning his slow grinning motions again. “I know you want to.”

Viren couldn’t help a small laugh of his own. “It sounds like you want it just as much.”

“Surely,” Aaravos paused to trail rougher kisses down the human man’s neck. “I need not have to tell you again how long it has been since I’ve felt the touch of another.”

“Of course not.” Viren replied, threading his fingers through the elf’s hair. “I merely… I am glad you want it, too.”

“How’s that?”

“Well. I know I’m not the most attractive human on Earth.”

Viren wanted to drown.

Yet again, his mind persists bringing in his cluster of self esteem issues to what is supposed to be a satisfactory passion filled moment. Though, the reaction from the elf was far from what Viren expected.

With another laugh, Aaravos pulled back just enough to look him clearly in the eye.

“I’ve been on this planet longer than you could imagine. I’ve seen both my kin and yours at their worst, and you honestly think something as superficial as _appearance_ matters to me?”

Viren scoffed in partial annoyance. “Easy to say for a being who twinkles like the night sky.”

“Perhaps.” Aaravos said, moving an arm up to ghost over Viren’s cheek as he did at the start of their encounter. “Even if I did give a damn, you are far from undesirable.”

Viren’s heart soared at that comment.

Sure, ‘undesirable’ wasn’t the same as saying flat out he thought him attractive, but coming from _Aaravos_ it was enough. By the gods it was enough.

“I…” Viren hesitated, blushing from the bridge of his nose to his collar bones. “Thank you.” was all he managed.

Luckily, Aaravos did not seem deterred. His smile widened, making it seem he was looming over Viren even more.

Aaravos found the hinge of Viren’s overcoat and unfastened it.

“You are _quite_ welcome. Now…” Aaravos slid the coat past Viren’s shoulders, eliciting a shiver from the man. “If we’re done with foreplay, I’d like to ride you until all you can _see_ are stars.”


End file.
